1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting bench assembly and, more particularly, to a shooting bench assembly for a rifle and, most particularly, to a portable shooting bench assembly for a rifle.
2. Background Information
Various supports for steadying a firearm weapon when discharged have been developed. Shooting ranges often provide a shooting bench with a seat for use by individuals when sighting in a weapon or for target practice. Such shooting benches at a shooting range are stationary, providing a very stable foundation for supporting the firearm weapon. Numerous individuals have devised portable weapons support devices, including portable shooting benches, for use when hunting. Some of these devices have been granted patents, including the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,209 by Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,984 by Dyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,059 by Cady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466 by Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,829 by Bozick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,410 by Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,563 by Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,175 by West, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,905 by Flitter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,949 by Peebles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,919 by Rather et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,921 by Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,999 by McClure et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,561 by Abernethy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,641 by Vecqueray; U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,578 by Callegari, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,218 by Hegler; U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,662 by Chong, U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,899 by Mostello, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,266 by Brownlee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,777 by Krien, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,064 by Thompson.
Applicant has devised a portable shooting bench assembly that is easily transported over any terrain by a single individual. The portable shooting bench assembly provides a stable foundation for supporting a firearm weapon, and is adjustable to accommodate hunters of various stature.